Surprises
by BeRightThere
Summary: Adam and Clare are acting suspicious and Eli wants to know what is up. But maybe he should consider the possibilities before spying on his best friends. Adam/Clare/Eli friendship fic.


**Another little oneshot. Once again Adam/Clare/Eli friendship but with a bit of Eclare. I seem to like writing in Eli's POV**

Eli POV

Monday mornings. The best.

Oh well at least I get to see Clare, she always brightens up my morning.

I was walking over to the bench I usually meet up with my two best friends Clare and Adam and I saw them talking, as they would any other morning.

The weird thing was that when Adam spotted me, he warned Clare and they quickly stopped talking and Clare hurriedly crammed a notebook back into her bag. Strange.

"What were you guys just talking about?" I asked them. They shot each other glances and Clare, who was always a terrible liar, told me "nothing," too quickly.

"Hmm keeping secrets Blue Eyes?" I teased. It wasn't that big of a deal I just wanted to know.

"No of course not!" I hope she realizes that she is cannot lie to save her life.

"We were just talking about girl issues" Adam said. The subject that will get any guy to stop wondering. But that wasn't the case for me.

Now Adam was an exceedingly better liar than Clare, but I could still tell he wasn't telling the truth.

"Whatever just keep me out of the loop, I don't matter at all," I said faking a hurt expression.

"Your right you don't," Clare said. Well someone recovered quickly.

"Come on guys lets just get to class" Adam says with a smirk and a certain look on his face. I am starting to regret telling him that I like Clare.

"Fine whatever you say. Secret keeper!" I said walking away.

* * *

For the rest of the day they kept acting suspicious. If I walked up to them in the hallway they would stop there conversation completely. And to make matters worse I kept seeing Clare mysterious little notebook coming into play but whenever they noticed me, she would put it away.

Me being the good friend that I am, completely caring about my friends privacy, I decided to hid while they were talking at lunch and see what they were being so secretive about.

"Ok lets meet at the Dot at four thirty," I heard Clare say. "Are you sure there is no chance of showing up and ruining it?"

"I'm sure, he told me that he had to go home early today to help his mom with something. Didn't really catch the details though," So they were talking about me. How does me showing up at the Dot ruin anything. On less they were going on a date of course.

But Adam would never take Clare on a date. He knows how much I like her he would never do that to me.

And Clare, though a bit oblivious at times, must have some ideas that I like her.

"Its a date then," Clare said. So they were going on a date. How could they? Thats it I am following them and making sure nothing happens.

* * *

I am now currently hiding behind a menu, sitting at a table at the Dot. I ran home and changed my clothes for something more colorful. Found a hat and pair of sunglasses. Hopefully it will be enough of a change that they wont notice me.

They had just walked in and sat down at a table next to me. Perfect my disguise worked. I could now hear everything they were saying.

"So did you decide on a day?" Adam asked Clare.

"Yeah, I think next Saturday will be best," she told him. What were they doing. That was the day before my birthday, are they trying to ruin it by breaking my heart.

"Sounds good," Adam replied.

"Do you think he knows?" Clare asked.

"He might be suspicious to what we are doing but I don't think he knows."

"Thats good, I have a feeling he will kill us if he found out before time," Clare said. Before what, are they planning on telling me about the stupid secret relationship?

"Yeah Eli doesn't exactly seem like on who likes surprises," Adam said. Damn right, I don't especially when it involves you stealing my girl. Well she didn't officially belong to me, but she should!

"Your right I hate surprises" I told them angrily forgetting about the whole hiding plan.

"Eli, have you been spying on us?" Clare asked. She looked mad, I'm the one that should be angry.

"Of course I was. You guys were acting so strange all day but now I know why!" I told them.

Clare looked shocked. "You do?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know that you guys are secretly dating and that your hiding it from me" I told them. Ha I caught them.

Adam started laughing. Why is he laughing?

"Dude we aren't dating" They aren't.

"You aren't?"

"Of course not" he said.

"But I heard you guys saying that it will be a surprise and that I don't like surprises," I told them.

"Yes and you just confirmed that you don't" Clare said with a 'duh' look on her face.

"Well if you aren't dating then what is the surprise about?" I asked.

"Your birthday stupid, we were planning a surprise party for you" She said. Oh I was way off.

"Oh, I see. Well then I am sorry about spying on you guys just now and at lunch" I told them.

"You were spying on us at lunch"

"I was suspicious!" I told them.

"Ok well lets just drop this, Clare and I aren't dating, you are no longer have a party, and look the world has not ended" Adam said.

"Besides if we were dating we would have told you right away, your our best friend" Clare said

"Thanks guys" I said, "wait I am not getting a party anymore?"

**The End. Lovely isn't it. Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
